The Pain Game
by Kosaten
Summary: OOTP SPOILERS:Why would you want to stay with the Dursleys? [To feel pain Harry thought for moment but then mentally kicked himself. He shouldn’t be thinking things like this.]
1. Insanity

Disclaimer- I dun own Harry Potter and people.I do own the teapot though.  
  
I got bored.  
  
It was a breezy summer day for number four Private Drive. Birds were singing, kids frolicking, sprinklers humming and dogs were chasing mailmen. All was spiffy. Well almost all.  
  
A skinny scar faced teenage lay flat on his bed gazing up at the cracked ceiling. He was thinking about his godfather. A tear fell from his emerald eye and ran down his cheek. The only person he had left to consider family was now dead. He glanced over to his nightstand where a smashed, square mirror lay. He sat up and punched the wall. Plaster fell to the ground, blood goosed between his fingers.  
  
The boy said a colorful stream of words and wrapped an old sock around his knuckle. He was going to kill the man that killed his parents. Then he was going to kill the wench that killed his godfather. He kicked the black wooden trunk that was placed at the foot of his bed, and then yelped with pain. He hopped to his bed, sat down and blew on his big toe.  
  
Feet pounded as they ran up the wooden stairs. The skinny boy hid his hand behind his back, just as his bedroom door flew open. A very large boy with a turkey neck stomped into the room and pointed a chubby finger in the other boy's face.  
  
"You ate the last cupcake didn't you? Didn't you?" the boy shouted.  
  
The skinny boy sneered. His cousin Dudley was very fond of food. You could tell by his weight. "No you ate the last cupcake this morning, my dear cousin" he said through gritted teeth. Ever since he was one he had to live with his aunt, uncle, and his cousin. He couldn't help but detest them. They treated him horribly. Ever since he was eleven he had to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. In fact the only reason he didn't runaway was because of what Dumbledore had told him before he left Hogwarts for the summer.  
  
Dudley glared at him with his beetle eyes. He was breathing hard from running up the steps. "You're lying! I know you are! I only had five cupcakes this morning! I deliberately left one for later!"  
  
The boy's temper rose. He was mourning his godfather's death. He didn't need the Dursleys' crap. He stood up, slightly wincing (his toe still hurt) and shook his bloodied fist in his cousin's face. He leaned forward so he and his cousin were only centimeters apart.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for your crap! Get out! Get out now!" he yelled as he pushed his cousin out the door (which he slammed in the fat boy's face).  
  
"Open this door right now you-you cupcake stealer!"  
  
The door violently shook as Dudley pounded on its surface. The boy took a step back, knocking into an empty birdcage. Empty? Oh yes, he sent Hedwig to Hermione's so he could think for a while. He glanced at the window and thought of jumping out of it but then thought otherwise. Meanwhile the banging of Dudley's fists was soon joined with the boy's aunt and uncle's screams.  
  
"You open this door right now!" yelled his uncle Vernon.  
  
The boy sat back down on his bed, listening to the commotion. He really wasn't in the mood for this. He lifted his arm and examined his left hand. Blood was leaking through his sock. He peeled the article of clothing off his hand and tied another ragged sock around it.  
  
Just as he finished so the door fell off it's hinges and landed on the bedroom floor with a thump. The boy jumped in surprise. All three Dursleys stood in the doorframe with their hands on their hips, lips perked and faces looking as sour as ever. He frowned as his uncle stalked toward him and lifted him by the collar, into the air.  
  
The boy hung inches from the ground as he stared his uncle in the eye. "What do you want?" he asked bravely.  
  
Uncle Vernon emitted a growl from the bottom of his throat, and then threw his nephew against the nearest wall. Dudley cheered his father on. The boy's uncle cracked his knuckles and punched the boy in the jaw and again in the ribs.  
  
The boy rolled over in pain, clutching his now broken ribs. A small smile formed on the boy's lips. Pain. He didn't have to think about Sirius or his parents or Voldemort while he was in physical pain. His smile grew even more when his uncle had kicked his shoulder. Pain. He continued to smile while his uncle gave him the worst beating of his life.  
  
Just as the over-weight man was about to do his finishing move the boy he was beating chuckled. Dudley's cheers had stopped and his aunt stopped admiring her nails. They all looked at the boy quizzically.  
  
He was now rolling over on the ground, banding his fist against the ground, and laughing hysterically. Pain. He loved it. He loved how it made him forget. Forget about all of his troubles, of his past.  
  
"He's insane mother!" Dudley exclaimed.  
  
His mother put a hand on his shoulder and dragged him downstairs, afraid that her nephew's lack of sanity would rub off on her 'Dudkins'. The man kicked the boy one more time before following suit.  
  
That night as the boy lied down to go to sleep he couldn't help but admire his body. His right eye was black and blue. Cuts were scattered all along his form. His left hand was now numb, but had stopped bleeding sometime that evening. Pain. It was so simple. At that moment he knew it was the only thing to keep his mind off everything else.  
  
He glanced yet again at the smashed mirror and frowned. With a click, he turned off his lamp and went to sleep, dreaming of nothing but blackness.  
  
The boy lazily opened his eyes. He had awoken to a tapping noise. Irritated, he threw off his covers and walked to the window. As he suspected Hedwig was tapping on his window with her beak. A letter tied to her foot. He opened to window and allowed her to come inside, then closed it again.  
  
The owl looked at his bruised eye and scraped body then rubbed against his arm as if trying to comfort him. The boy looked at the owl strangely then remembered. He had been beaten last night. He had enjoyed being beaten last night. The boy mentally scowled himself. How had he enjoyed that?  
  
He was disgusted. He was ashamed. He was angry. How did he enjoy that he asked himself again. Growling, he untied the letter from his pet's leg, opened it and read:  
  
Dear Harry, I know you asked me to keep Hedwig all summer but she seemed so anxious to get back to you. Are you coming to the burrow next week? Wait what am I asking, of course you are! Why would you want to stay with the Dursleys? [To feel pain Harry thought for moment but then mentally kicked himself. He shouldn't be thinking things like this.] Ron says Percy is still being a butt. I do hope he and the other Weasleys make up though. Mrs.Weasley is absolutely crushed. Harry, if you ever need to talk.Ron and I are here for you. If you ever need to talk about anything, and I mean anything, just come to us ok?  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry crippled the letter in his fist. He knew what she meant. She wants him to talk about Sirius. Well he didn't need her! He had pain.  
  
The boy's eyes suddenly went very round and very wide. Where had that come from? What was happening to him? Why was he thinking like this? He put his hands before his face and examined them, as if expecting his reality to be a dream.  
  
"What's happening to me?" he whispered aloud.  
  
A/N- wow I didn't mean to write a thing that made sense. I was going to write some odd thing about Ginny really being a guy and Voldemort being a muffin in disguise.I didn't mean for this plot.it just sort of came while I was writing the second paragraph. Wow, I like it though.I doubt I'll finish it but I like it. You see I usually stop writing once I get to third chapter or so.unless I get reviews *hint hint*  
  
Flame or Praise I don't care.just please review. 


	2. Flying was not meant for people

Thanks for the reviews everyone. You all have brightened my day and encouraged me to write next chappie. Yeah ok that sounded corny, but then again I am corny. Ok, enough with the useless babble. Here's next chapter  
  
-Previous Chapter- Harry crippled the letter in his fist. He knew what she meant. She wants him to talk about Sirius. Well he didn't need her! He had pain.  
  
The boy's eyes suddenly went very round and very wide. Where had that come from? What was happening to him? Why was he thinking like this? He put his hands before his face and examined them, as if expecting his reality to be a dream.  
  
"What's happening to me?" he whispered aloud.  
  
-Chapter Two-  
  
He didn't know what to think. Was he going insane? He made his way to the chipped oak desk that stood next to the bedroom window. Grabbing a long white quill with shaking hands, (which he dipped in blue ink) he began to write the word "Hermione" on a small roll of parchment. "Well the only person that should be sorry is Percy. After all he's the only one being a jerk. I don't think I'm going to come to the burrow this summer. I haven't been feeling myself lately." He stuck the end of the quill into the bottle of ink again. "Thanks for taking care of Hedwig for a while. I really needed that time to think" and mourn he mentally added. "When do you think I'll get my firebolt back? See you September 1st, Harry."  
  
He folded the letter and then handed it to the snow-white owl. She hooted and flew out the window; well she would have if it had been opened. Harry winced. That must have hurt. He stalked over to the fallen owl and stroked her feathers. She hooted again as he opened the window and allowed her to start her delivery.  
  
Harry sat down on his bed. Why wasn't he going to go to Ron's? Pain said a small voice deep inside his mind. He screamed.  
  
"Get out of my head!" he yelled.  
  
'You know it's true. But you're in denial. You don't want to believe it's true. Just like you don't want to believe Sirius is dead. Pain is your escape. Without it-'  
  
He screamed again. He shook his head violently trying to get the voice out.  
  
'Without pain you will have to think about death. You will have to think of the-'  
  
He banged his head against his bedroom wall. "Get out!" he yelled even more.  
  
'You will have to think of the future. Pain is your savi-'  
  
"Get out" he yelled. Screaming louder he ran and jumped out of his bedroom window. Glass shards scattered everyone, some even landing in the boy's arms and legs as he fell on top of the rose bushes that were beneath the window. A smile formed on his lips as he slipped into darkness.  
  
The boy who lived slowly opened his eyes. Where was he? He sat up but was soon pushed back onto the fluffy mattress and pillow. He couldn't see. Where were his glasses? Then he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Drink this." It was Madame Pomphrey. Why was he in the hospital wing? He scrunched up his nose as a slimy, stinky potion was shoved down his throat. "Broken ribs, back, shoulder, arm, hand, leg. Glass stuck in your arms and legs. Black eye. What on earth happened to you? Get in a fight with a giant? A dragon? Oh come on now it's not that bad," she added as she noticed Harry looked as if he was about to gag. That potion tasted horrible.  
  
"Who were they? How did I get here?" He was confused. The last thing he remembered was jumping out of his bedroom window and a voice. His eyes grew as wide as the lenses on his glasses. He had heard a voice that day. 'Pain is your savior' it had sad. Why? Why was it?  
  
"They are those foolish muggles you live with. According to them you jumped out a window and landed in the rose bush" she gave him a stern look. "You got here because a week after you fell Tonks, Lupin and Moody came to take you Daigon Alley" again she gave him a stern look. "They brought you back here for treatment. Of course that was three weeks ago, so don't blame me if I don't remember all of it."  
  
He was even more confused now. He was never told he was being taken to Daigon Alley. Wait, did she say three weeks?  
  
"Three weeks? But I fell two weeks before school started. That means- WHOA!" Insert colorful words here. "I missed a weeks worth of lessons?"  
  
"Yes and you're going to miss another five days for rest. Something you should be doing now. Go to sleep."  
  
He closed his eyes and drifted off into dreamland.  
  
He awoke the next morning to find three pairs of eyes staring down at him. He felt around the surface of the nightstand, looking for his glasses. He found them and put them on. The person on his left had long silver hair and a very long silver beard. The person on his right had red hair and freckles, while the person in-between them had bushy brown hair. He knew these people. They were Professor Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley.  
  
"A window? Bloody hell man! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Ron be quite!" although judging by the look on Hermione's face, she was thinking the same thing.  
  
"I need to speak to Harry" he glanced at the other two and in a stern voice he added "alone".  
  
Ron and Hermione left the informatory then glanced back before they closed the door. Professor Dumbledore sat at the end of Harry's bed. He sighed and then looked at Harry through his half-moon spectacles. Harry knew what the man wanted. He wanted him to explain. To explain why he jumped out the window.  
  
'Pain. You did it for pain.'  
  
His eyes went wide again. No. No. No. He did it to get that voice out of his head. He put his hands over his ears, trying to block out the voice.  
  
'Don't lie to yourself. Pain. You did it for pain.'  
  
He shook his head violently. Dumbledore leaned forward and shook his shoulders.  
  
"Harry does-"  
  
"No!" the boy shouted. He didn't want to tell Dumbledore. He didn't want him to know. It wasn't any of his business. "It's nothing. It's nothing. Seriously. I just, there was a fly flying around. I didn't-"  
  
"Harry."  
  
The boy immediately shut up.  
  
"Tell me. Why did you jump out of your window? Why was your body so damaged?"  
  
He didn't answer. After all he had the right to remain silent didn't he?  
  
"If you do not tell me I will be forced to get it out of you." He pulled a bottle out of his robe pocket, and shook it. "Veritaserum"  
  
Yeah right he thought. Like Dumbledore would really give me that potion. Oh how very wrong he was. He gagged as his headmaster shoved the potion down his throat.  
  
He began to tell Dumbledore everything, starting from where he damaged his hand. Once he was done with his story he fell back onto the pillow, unconscious.  
  
Dumbledore however stayed where he was. Eyes were wide and it looked as if he was going cry.  
  
After about an hour or so he stood up and went to go find Professor Snape.  
  
A/N-dun dun dun. Evil Dumbledore forcing it out of Harry. What does the future hold? O_o I don't know and neither do you. If you review you may just find out though.  
  
Flame or praise I don't care.just please review 


	3. Confusion and Dreams

Thanks again for all the reviews! If you're bored and want to read a really messed up fanfic then read my other one called: Fartios. Its id number is: 1465899.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
The boy who lived lazily rolled over onto his side. How had he managed to get into this mess? Ah yes, his sudden craving for pain. He scrunched up his face. His way of escape was sick. It was so sick it made him sick. All he felt like doing was throwing up, hopping to rid his current problems. Maybe if he broke his wrist they'd go away.  
  
His eyes snapped open. Why? Why did he keep thinking things like that? He was starting to scare himself. Was what Dudley said true? Was he indeed insane? If so how did he come to be? Was it because of Sirius's death? Was he feeling guilty? Was it because he feared the battle he would soon have to fight? Or was his scar doing this to him? Maybe Voldemort had placed a curse on him before Dumbledore showed up at the ministry. Maybe he was just having a horrible nightmare. If this was a nightmare, was his whole life one too? Was his life even real? Is there even such thing as reality?  
  
He stood from his bed and paced the informatory. Maybe this was all in his head. What if he had just imagined that voice? Maybe he was under the Imperious curse. Yes. That could be it. Someone was telling him to jump out that window. But that voice: it sounded so much like his own.  
  
He rubbed his temples. All this thinking was starting to give him a headache.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" asked the voice of Madame Promphery. She had her hands on her hips and was dressed in a pink, fluffy robe. Her hair was falling out of the bun that was in the back of her head. Her lips were perked and reminded Harry of his aunt.  
  
"Err.." He scratched the back of his head. "Stretching?"  
  
"Well, looks like you've done so, now go back to bed. It's four in the morning for crying out loud!"  
  
She watched as he climbed back onto the mattress and pull the covers up to his chin, then she too went back to sleep.  
  
Harry groggily opened his eyes. A bright light shone into them. He scowled.  
  
"Stupid sun." He sat up on his bed and examined his surroundings. A tray of food was on his nightstand. He put on his glasses and quickly ate, finally realizing how hungry he was.  
  
Madame Promphery came over to him with that foul potion again. Harry untangled himself from his covers and ran to the other side of the informatory. He really hated that potion.  
  
She sighed and stalked toward him again. He ran around the informatory with her on his heels. She was screaming things about him having to take it. He didn't care though, it tasted bad. He ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. He then ran to the sink. She corned him there and shoved the potion down his throat.  
  
She then grabbed hold of his ear and dragged him back onto the mattress. "You" she huffed (she's out of breath) "are a very stubborn boy."  
  
"How long am I going to have to stay here?" he asked, also out of breathe.  
  
"Three more days. If you're good I'll let you eat dinner in the Great Hall tonight, only if you're good though. Good as in, do as your told."  
  
There was a knock on the informatory door. Madame Promphery went to go answer it.  
  
Harry could hear a muffled voice as the person at the door spoke to Madame Promphery. The nurse nodded and allowed the person to come in. Harry's mouth dropped. A girl with long black hair stepped inside and starred at Harry with hazel eyes.  
  
"C-Cho?" he managed to force out. Then he remembered about the fight they had had. He turned so his back was to her.  
  
"The bedpans are over there dear." The nurse named Madame Promphery said while pointing to the sink.  
  
Cho made a disgusted face and muttered something that sounded like "stupid Snape" as she slowly marched to the sink. There was another knock at the door. Irritated the nurse opened the door again.  
  
Ron and Hermione came barraging in. They ran to Harry's bedside and immediately shot him questions.  
  
"What did Dumbledore want to talk to you about?"  
  
"Have you started to make up lessons?"  
  
"Why'd you jump out of window?"  
  
"I'll bring you your books and I'll let you barrow my notes."  
  
"Why's Cho here?"  
  
Harry moaned and rolled over so his back was to them. He wasn't in mood for answering questions.  
  
He heard the scarping of a chair being pushed. He rolled back over to face them. Hermione sat at the edge of his bed. Ron was sitting in a chair. Harry sighed.  
  
"Everyone's talking about you, you know" Ron stated.  
  
"What are they saying?"  
  
"Somehow they found out about your.uh.condition. They also found out about you jumping out of a window. They think you're going insane man. Why did you?"  
  
He sighed again. "I-I don't know." Ok so it wasn't exactly the truth, but cut him some slack. He was confused now.  
  
"When do you get out of here Harry?" the bushy haired girl asked.  
  
"Three more days. Madame Promphery said I could eat dinner in the Great Hall tonight though. Wow, you guys are perfects again?" he had just now noticed the letter P that was attached to their robes.  
  
"Yeah. Hey Harry, did you jump out the window because of.you know, Sirius?" asked Ron, keeping his voice now to a whisper.  
  
Hermione elbowed him. "Ron!"  
  
"Sorry" he muttered under his breath.  
  
They continued to talk until it was time for lessons. They said their goodbyes and left. Harry fell back asleep to the sound of Cho washing bedpans.  
  
He didn't awake again until eight o'clock that night. Madame Promphery had told him to go back to bed, for he had missed dinner. Angry, he did as told.  
  
He had an odd dream that night. His parents and Sirius were all waving at him on a beach. Sirius had then turned into a dog and chased James along the shore. Lily laughed and lied down on a towel, reading a book. Then Remus Lupin came and threw a ball at Sirius. Sirius fell into the sand and laughed, as did James.  
  
Then Peter Pettigrew came and cast a spell on Remus. Remus fell to the ground, looking very pale. Then he got up and waved at Harry.  
  
A snake came slithering towards Pettigrew and transformed into Voldemort. Voldemort patted Pettigrew's shoulder, then turned to Harry.  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not.and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live will the other survives.the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies" Voldemort said as he raised his wand and pointed it at Harry's chest. He whispered a spell, green sparks flew from his wand.  
  
Sirius, Lily, James and Remus all screamed and ran forward in front of Harry. The spell hit the four of them, they collapsed to the ground. Voldemort said the same spell again, green light emitted from his wand. This time Fawkes flew in front of Harry. Harry grabbed his wand shaking with anger, pointed it at Voldemort and whispered the words Avada Kedavra.  
  
Harry suddenly awoke, his body covered in sweat. He looked out the window and saw that the moon hung high in the sky. He didn't care what time it was. Putting on his glasses, he jumped out of bed and ran out of the informatory. He needed to talk to Dumbledore. He needed to talk to him now.  
  
A/N - I have to go on vacation sometime (parents didn't say when). I'll be gone for week.until then I'm going to write as many chapters I can before I go. When I get back I'll make it up to you guys, for I will write chaps while on vacation on paper. Then type it when I get back ok?  
  
Review please. 


	4. Thomas vs Weasley

Chapter Four  
  
He ran until he felt as if his legs were going to fall off. Muscles aching, he turned only to discover he had stopped before a wooden door. Curiosity getting the best of him, he opened the door and found himself in an unused classroom. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and lingered in dark corners. A blanket of dust rested on the floor, book shelves, windowsills, desks, chairs, and other things of the kind. Beams of a half-moon leaked through the battered, mouth-eaten, violet curtains.  
  
Sighing with relief the boy who lived flopped into a nearby chair and rested his head in his hands. What was he doing, going to Dumbledore just because of another dream. Lupin and Fawkes, they both died in this one though. Fawkes, Lupin, Sirius, His father, mother, they all died to protect him.  
  
He didn't know what to do. Should he tell Dumbledore or not? Maybe he would want to know. Well, no use back tracking now, After all, he was half- way to the headmaster's office.  
  
"'Ickle Potty have trouble sleeping? Students aren't suppose to be up at two in the morning" whispered an annoying voice in Harry's ear.  
  
"Go away Peeves."  
  
The one known as Peeves zoomed around the room throwing nasty insults at the teenage boy, laughing all the while. "'Ickle Potty in bad mood because 'ickle Potty jumped out of window and got bad booboos. Potty you dummy jumped off the windowsill and landed with a thud. The muggles didn't care, left him to die" he sang while parading around the room.  
  
"Go away Peeves! I'm not asking I'm telling!" Harry hissed. He was beginning to regret leaving the hospital wing.  
  
Footsteps echoed down the stone corridor, startling both Harry and Peeves. Peeves smirked and ran to see who it was.  
  
"Over here Professor, 'ickle Potty is out of bed" he hollered waving his hand to the empty the classroom. Harry desperately wished he had closed the door earlier.  
  
The head of Slytherin came running to the room. Greasy, black hair rested on the Professor's head. Black robes clung to his body. A small smirk formed on his lips. "Potter" he sneered "What are you doing out of the hospital wing? Surely Madame Pomfrey didn't let you let you out at this hour?"  
  
"Professor Snape I-I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore. I had another dream about-"  
  
"My, my Potter. Do you not remember the last dream you had? If I remember correctly you got your godfather killed. Not to mention nearly your friends" his smirk grew. Peeves grinned broadly behind him. "Do not bug the headmaster with your stupidity Potter. The man is busy enough as it is."  
  
"But Professor" he started but then shut his mouth. He knew Snape was right. However a part of him still believed that he needed to tell Dumbledore. He simply nodded and turned to walk away.  
  
"Potter."  
  
The boy stopped in front of the door, his back to Snape and Peeves.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for your sneaking about."  
  
He nodded again and walked down the corridor. He started to fume now. What right did Snape have to speak of his godfather in that way? Harry knew Snape and Sirius weren't exactly the best of friends, but surely the man would be a bit more sympathetic towards his loss. Who was he kidding? This was Snape he was talking about. Snape, the man that loved to make Harry's life as miserable as possible. Then again, he had saved Harry's life more than numerous times. Maybe Snape wasn't as bad as Harry thought. Disgusted, the boy shook that thought out of his head.  
  
All the while he let his feet guide him through the stone hallways of Hogwarts. He didn't realize where he was going until he found himself in front of the familiar portrait of a fat lady in a pink, silk dress. The woman was sound asleep. Sighing, he turned and went down the rotating staircases, carefully avoiding the trick steps. All around him occupants in portraits slept peacefully. The only light came from the moon beams that poured in through the windows.  
  
Harry sighed. He really did miss sleeping in his four-post bed. Thoughts of the nights earlier events were pushed out of his mind. He began to wonder who his new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher was. He wondered if he was ever going to get his firebolt back and if he was going to be able to play Quidditch.  
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize he had stepped through a ghost until Goosebumps formed on his skin and a cold chill ran down his spine.  
  
"Hello Harry. What are you doing up so late?" asked the voice of the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick.  
  
"Hello Nick. Just going for a walk, I guess" he didn't really feel as if he should tell Nick about his dream or how he was going to see Dumbledore. They bid their good-byes and Harry continued to his journey to the hospital wing. When he at last reached his destination he slumped onto his mattress, pulled the covers to his chin and fell sound asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The boy gleefully skipped down the marble staircase, down to the Great Hall. Madame Pomfrey had allowed him to eat breakfast with the rest of the school today. He threw open the grand doors and stepped inside, a foolish grin glued to his face. The ceiling of the Hall was a light blue. Fluffy, white clouds flew overhead. Candles floated above the five tables. Golden plates and goblets filled with food were placed on the tables. House banners hung on the walls. Behind the table which the Professors sat, the school banner, the letter H surrounded by a snake, a badger, a lion, and an eagle hung.  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall stopped what they were doing as he frolicked toward the Gryffindor table. Whispers broke out, the smile slowly fading away as he listened to the almost silent talk of his peers.  
  
"Look Hannah, it's Harry I'm Insane Potter" a Hufflepuff whispered to his friend Hannah.  
  
"I heard he jumped out of a window because he didn't get his way."  
  
"Oh yeah? I heard he killed the muggles he lived with!"  
  
He solemnly sat down next to his best friends, Ron and Hermione. The hall remained silent, everyone's' eyes transfixed on the boy who lived.  
  
"Ignore them Harry" said his red-headed friend Ron.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, cleared his throat. The students in the hall went back to their food and chatter.  
  
Harry spooned himself some oatmeal and fruit. "Who's the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher?" he asked his best friends.  
  
"You'll never believe this. Fluer Delacour! You would think she would work at Beuxbottoms, you know? Her English has gotten better though, and classes with her are always interesting. Last time we got to duel each other. Simple spells though, and nothing painful, but I'm not complaining" answered Ron while helping himself to some bacon.  
  
"You should talk to Professor Dumbledore about getting your Firebolt back Harry. You should also ask him and Madame Hooch if you can play Quidditch. Are you out of the hospital wing for good now or just for breakfast?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Just breakfast."  
  
"After dinner Ron and I will stop up there then and help you catch up with your lessons. I'll let you copy my notes if you need to. Being injured is no excuse for getting behind in your studies."  
  
"Can I copy your notes too?"  
  
"No Ron. Unlike you, Harry wasn't able to attend classes. If he was I'm sure he would take notes instead of throwing bits of parchment at Neville Longbottom" she scolded.  
  
Ron muttered incoherently under his breathe. Harry smiled. A tap on his shoulder made him turn around in his seat. A boy named Dean Thomas looked at him strangely and then asked "Are the rumors true Harry? Did you really jump out of a window?"  
  
Harry gulped and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Dean stared at him anxiously.  
  
"Bug off Dean. It's none of your bloody business!" Ron Weasley stood from his seat and glared daggers at the other boy.  
  
"It is my business Ronald" he sneered. "I don't want to share a dormitory with an insane person! Who knows what he might do while we're asleep!" The Great Hall went silent again, everyone watching the scene that had suddenly unfolded at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Insane!? Insane!? I'll show you insane!" Ron then ran over to the boy named Dean. He was about to punch the boy's face in when Harry and another boy named Neville held him back by the arms. The school professors came hurrying over and held Dean back. The two boys shouted nasty words and insults at each other. Hermione stood and tried to help Harry, Neville and the professors calm Ron down.  
  
Professor McGonagall ended up having to put a silence charm on the two. They both became temporally mute. "Fifty points from Gryffindor each. Mr. Wesley, Mr. Thomas, my office now" with a glare at Harry she added "Mr. Potter. You too."  
  
Several Slytherins chuckled but were soon hushed from the glare of the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. The three sixth-years slowly left the Great Hall, whispers following their leave. Hermione stared after her friends sadly, then sat down to finish her meal, Neville following suit.  
  
Dumbledore and the other professors told the young wizards and witches to continue with their meal and to report to their classes as soon as they are finished. When the whispers died down Professor McGonagall hurried off to her office.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry jumped as the office door slammed closed. The head of Gryffindor came storming into the room, red in the face. Harry thought she looked a like a red balloon, only redder. She slammed her hands onto the oak- polished desk in her circular office. The magical objects on the bookshelves and her desk shook as she did so. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Dean jump.  
  
"Never in my life have I seen two people from the same house quarrel like small children. I would think that people of your age would be mature enough to not fight like that. I must say, I am deeply disappointed and not to mention embarrassed of today's action. Considering the fact that no physical contact was able to be made, punishment will not be too severe.  
  
"Mr. Thomas, you will receive four months detention and you will be assisting Mr. Filch clean the school every Saturday for the rest of the year. There will be no further Hogsmeade visits for you neither.  
  
"As for you Mr. Weasley, you're not getting off so easily. A week's suspension from Hogwarts is in order for you. [Ron's mouth fell open, Dean looked slightly happy] You will be joining Mr. Thomas for detention. You will not be permitted to visit Hogsmeade for the next two years. [Ron whimpered, McGonagall noticed this] Mr. Weasley you will also be suspended from Quidditch for the remainder of this year." [Ron looked as if he were on the verge of tears.]  
  
Harry couldn't help but feel guilty. If he hadn't jumped out of that window none of this would've happened. What would Mrs. and Mr. Weasley say to this? A nasty knot formed in Harry's stomach.  
  
"Mr. Thomas, Mr. Weasley, go to the common room now, I need to speak to Mr. Potter."  
  
"Professor I don't know if I feel comfortable sleeping in the same room as both of these-these" he seemed to be at a loss of words. McGonagall seemed to know what he was saying though.  
  
"Mr. Thomas you will stay in that dormitory, consider this part of your punishment if you may." She ushered them out of her office, closing the door behind them. "Now, Mr. Potter, I believe we have yet to give you your broom and Quidditch position back."  
  
A/N -I decided to change the way I write this. Tell me if you like or no like. Reviews are nice. ( 


	5. Tea, Fire, and Crucio

A/N - Sorry it took so long to get this out. Here's next chapter. Oh and thank you everyone for your reviews. You all rock!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The teenaged boy sighed while pushing himself up, as doing so; a thin, white blanket fell from his chest to his waist. He slipped his feet out from beneath the covers and placed them on the cold, stone floor. A small chill ran down his spine, Goosebumps forming on his pale skin. He stood and wrapped the cloth around his shoulder and hugged the fabric close to his chest. He slowly made his way towards a large window over looking a luscious forest.  
  
He squinted as rays of light shone in his eyes. He assumed it was around noon. The teenager turned back around and stalked toward his bed. He sat down on the mattress, his back resting against the headboard. He slowly replayed yesterday's actions.  
  
* * *  
  
He had just come from the dungeons with Professor McGonagall, his Firebolt swung over his shoulder. He couldn't wait to start Quidditch again, especially now that he was appointed Captain. He turned the doorknob on the Hospital Wing's door; he stepped inside and noticed a bushy haired girl and a red head sitting beside his bed. He carefully placed his Firebolt against the wall.  
  
Stacks of books were piled next to the girl Harry recognized as Hermione Granger. On the other side of the girl sat the boy he knew as Ronald Weasley. Harry gulped. The freckled boy had an unhealthy shade of green and white in his face and his eyes were red and puffy. He made his way towards them, slightly shaken, still feeling guilty about his friend's suspension. The two characters looked up as he approached, but said nothing.  
  
He sat down on the floor before them, crossing his legs Indian-style and starring absentmindedly at the cobblestone. The girl named Hermione inched a long roll of parchment before the emerald-eyed boy. She then placed a bottle of ink, a quill, and a fresh, unwritten piece of parchment before him. He nodded in gratitude. Opening the bottle of black liquid, he dipped the quill into the ink and began to copy.  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell over them for quite some time. It only ended when the sick looking Ron whispered "Why?"  
  
The two others looked at him but asked no questions. They knew he was referring to his punishment. Harry gulped again and dipped his quill back into the ink, continuing to copy Hermione's notes. He too had to admit that he was curious as to why his punishment was so severe.  
  
Hermione spoke up. "Well, for one, you don't exactly have a clean record now do you? Two, you did attempt to throw the first punch. However, I do think it is a bit cruel of Professor McGonagall to suspend you" she admitted.  
  
Harry nodded, still copying down the notes. "Mum is going to kill me. I mean literally kill me." Harry smiled sadly, trying to cheer up his friend. He really was speechless. "I am so disappointed Ronald! How do you expect to make a living in the world if you keep getting into trouble like this?" mocked Ron.  
  
"When do you leave?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Tonight actually.guess I should get packing. Get better Harry" he swung his feet onto the floor and headed toward the door. Harry quickly stood and turned to his best friend.  
  
"Ron, I-I am sorry and.well, thank you for standing up for me."  
  
The other boy nodded. "Friends protect their friends. Don't be sorry, only Dean needs to be sorry." The two boys exchanged goofy grins. Ron opened the door, then left.  
  
"Come on Harry, you have a lot to catch up on" Hermione reminded him while opening a book and flipping to one of the pages. Harry nodded and continued copying the notes.  
  
* * *  
  
He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 'Friends protect their friends.' Those words repeated in his mind multiple times. His heart warmed every time he thought of them. His parents and godfather may be gone but he still had his friends. He smiled, and then remembered the smashed mirror of his.  
  
He glanced towards his nightstand only to find the mirror not there. It must be at the Dursleys' still. His smile quickly turned into a frown. He released another sigh and pulled the covers over his head. He then groaned and threw the blankets off of his body.  
  
His thoughts wandered to the feeling of happiness he had when he felt pain. He didn't understand himself then. Why would he do such a stupid thing? He understood how it hurt to think about all the lives that have ended around him and how he would not want to even think about it. However, he didn't really think that pain was the way to go.  
  
When he was laughing that time his Uncle beat him, he couldn't help but be happy though. It felt as if someone was ending his pain by causing him pain.  
  
"Hell that doesn't even make sense," he whispered to himself.  
  
A loud screech echoed through the Hospital Wing. The boy quickly looked up and found himself starring into two large owl eyes. A small smile touched his lips. He extended a hand and ran his fingers over the white feathers. "Hedwig, how have you been?" he asked while undoing a knot that held a letter to the owl's leg. The owl hooted and puffed out its chest. He quickly unfolded the letter. "Hagrid" he whispered excitedly as he read the first and only line.  
  
'Want ter have tea wit' me next Friday?'  
  
A small smile danced on the boy's lips. He folded the letter and placed it on his nightstand. Reaching under his bed, he pulled out a piece of parchment, quill and ink and began to write a reply.  
  
'I'd love to Hagrid.'  
  
* * * The boy couldn't help but smile as he paced down one of the many corridors of Hogwarts. He was finally able to leave the Hospital Wing and began classes. He came to a halt before a metal door. Students circled around the area, all gossiping and chatting merrily.  
  
Hermione's familiar face made its way toward him. She smiled at him and pulled his arm, dragging him to where a boy named Neville was. Harry arched his eyebrow; the boy was shaking and looked rather nervous and frightened. This boy's odd behavior made Harry wonder if it was him that he was scared of.  
  
"Hello Harry" Neville said, his voice quivering. Harry nodded and stared at the dungeon floor. Hermione cleared her throat, making the boy who lived look at her. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a rude remark.  
  
"Careful everyone, the insane Potter walks before us." The students around Harry stopped chatting immediately; each took a step away. Harry sneered, only causing the students to become even more terrified.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy" a small smirk danced across the boy's face. Practically everyone in the school thought he was insane, why not have fun? He took a step towards the handsome blonde. "You never know, you could be my next target. Next time it could be you falling threw the thin layers of air, obeying the laws of gravity, and landing to your doom. Who knows or cares if you'll survive." The boy named Malfoy glared, then let out a laugh. Harry joined his laughter. "Do you think I'm playing Malfoy? Do you honestly think this is a mere bluff? Must I prove to you that I am serious?"  
  
"Yeah right Potter. You can barely harm an insect, let alone me." Harry's eyes flickered. With a scream the boy ran and pushed the Malfoy boy against the wall. He leaned close to the other boy's neck and licked it.  
  
"You amuse me Draco. So sad that you have to die" he whispered sounding as if he was sorry. The blue-eyed pretty boy gulped and shoved the Potter boy away. He then reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a gorgeous wand. Harry released a sinister laugh. "Tsk tsk. Not very smart Drakey. You must have forgotten whom you're dealing with."  
  
Draco raised his wand and aimed it at the other boy's chest. "I swear Potter, come any closer and I'll kill you," he threatened, unaware of the audience that stood rooted to their spots. Each student was now shaken with fear.  
  
"The rumors are true then. Harry Potter is insane," whispered Neville, looking as though he was going to wet himself. Lucky for him, Harry hadn't heard this remark.  
  
Harry laughed again. He took a step forward and threw the Malfoy against the other wall. The boy slid to the ground, moaning in pain. Harry's smirk grew as he lifted the nearest torch off of its holder and threw it at the other boy. Draco screamed as the intense heat burned his robes and skin.  
  
Hermione took a step forward. She raised her wand and instantly the fire on Draco vanished, revealing his bare self. Blood trickled down various parts of his body. Black and burned skin everywhere. All the students gasped. Draco slowly stood from the ground, shaking with rage and pain. He pointed his wand at Harry. "Crucio."  
  
A beam of light sprouted from the wand and hit Harry like a ton of bricks. Pain shot at him like there was no tomorrow. He smiled and began to laugh so hard he wet himself. The students around him backed as far away from him as possible, each afraid what he would do next.  
  
After four minutes of Harry's happy moment the potion's master swept into the dungeon. He released Harry from the spell and demanded an explanation. Draco collapsed to the ground, no longer able to ignore his wounds, Hermione ran to his side. He pushed her away and muttered something about filthy mudbloods. Snape directed his gaze to Crabbe and Goyle, Draco's best friends, and told them to bring Malfoy to the Hospital Wing. The nodded and ran to help their friend stand, each swinging one of Draco's arms around their shoulders.  
  
"Longbottom. Explain," the professor snapped. Neville nodded and began his explanation on what had happened. Harry however neither saw nor heard any of this; he had fallen unconscious after Snape had released him of the unforgivable curse, his face still holding a broad smile.  
  
**** A/N - Oh my God! You have no idea how fun that was to write! Heehee. Thanks again for all the reviews. I've decided to answer them, so you don't think I'm ignoring you. Seriously, without all of your reviews I wouldn't have gone on with this story.thank you. Yeah that sounded lame.anyways here I go. Oh and sorry about all the grammar problems and all in the chapters.I need to find myself a reader lol  
  
Padfoot - I don't know if you still reading this or not, but I've updated. This one took a while to get out, but it's out now. I'll try not to stop writing this, very slim chance I will.  
  
Flame-the-Phoenix - Maybe he has maybe he hasn't. He does act insane though ne? I hope I keep it up too, which I probably will. Chapters like this one are so much fun to write.  
  
Ms. Issues - Hmm.you think so? I think I will write that sometime then. Of course there's going to be more.  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89 - Insane? Probably. I made him have a harsh punishment because he doesn't have a very clean record now does he? Besides, thought it would give story a little twist. Did it work or was it dumb idea? Thanks for the vacation thing. About the dream and prophecy, you'll find out in a later chapter.  
  
Stinky Stan - Want more? Seriously? Okie dokie I can write more. Heh, I like the name, very original.  
  
juggling stars - Yeah I like first chapter best too, however this one is growing on me. What do you think of it? About the email, no problem was happy to do so. I feel bad about it too, but I really didn't know of what to do with Ron in the future chapters so.  
  
bluefires - Next chapter out, so is the fifth one. You like?  
  
marauders4ever - Thank you. Yeah I admit, I did make her hard on them, but it's McGonagall, what did you expect, heh. Yeah that made me sound weird.anyways hmm. Yeah I admit that is a bit odd too, I seriously don't know why I do that.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. You guys rock! 


	6. Wanted Family

Chapter 6  
  
The boy who lived laid sprawled across a bed in the Hospital Wing. His body: bruised and broken. He was paralyzed, not for life, but at the moment. His eyes were closed and concealed behind his untidy black hair. His glasses rested on the nightstand next to him, the lenses cracked and chipped. However, despite his position he was awake. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to speak. Nor did he want to see or hear. In fact, at that moment he didn't even want to breathe. He knew he was in deep trouble, not only with Hogwarts but with the Ministry as well.  
  
Across from him was a bed hid behind curtains. He knew his enemy Draco Malfoy was dissembled there. He knew of Draco's condition as well. He had overheard Madame Pomfrey talking with Headmaster Dumbledore. Draco seemed to have suffered third degree burns and a small concussion. He didn't care though; he had no sympathy for the Slytherin. To be honest, he couldn't feel much of anything these past few days. He couldn't even worry about the future, about what would happen when he healed. He didn't care how much trouble he was going to get in; he just knew he was in deep. The only thing he really could feel was the fact that he felt as if all emotion had been drained from him.  
  
He could barely even think. It seemed the only thing he was capable of was staring at the ceiling absentmindedly. At night he wouldn't even dream. He would just simply be embraced by darkness. Often he would hear Madame Pomfrey fuss over him; forcing him to eat something. He didn't understand though. What was the point of living? Why was anyone's life really important; they would just die anyways. Why wait?  
  
No one came to visit him, not even Hermione or Ron [his suspension ended two days ago]. He had missed the day he was supposed to have tea with Hagrid. He didn't care though. Nothing mattered now.  
  
There was a knock on the infirmary door. He of course ignored this though. Madame Pomfrey quickly walked passed him and greeted the guest. He heard the sound of a door closing and the swooshing of robes. He then heard the scraping of curtains being pulled back. He found himself wishing he were deaf.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you have a visitor" rang Madame Pomfrey's voice. There was a groan and the rattling of a chair being pulled across the room.  
  
"I brought you today's homework. If you want you can copy my notes. I-" he recognized that voice. It was the ever-sweet voice of Hermione Granger. He had heard that voice many times during his second recovery in the Hospital Wing. She was always brining Draco his homework and offering him the chance to copy her notes. The conversation always ended the same though. It was like everyday was the same as before, it was as if someone was constantly pressing the replay button in his life.  
  
"Why do you keep doing this Granger? You know I don't like you or your filthy muggle blood. Why don't you just do me a favor and die?" came the horse voice of the burned, blonde-haired Slytherin. A silence followed. He could tell the girl was hurt, but why, he had no clue.  
  
"I-it's just, well, I feel guilty you know? About what happened, no one deserved that. Not even you." He then heard a thud [she must of jumped] and the padding of feet hitting the floor. The door creaked open then slammed shut. This was all so predicable. You would think these people would give up by now and just try something new for a change.  
  
The sound of curtains being pulled together told him Madame Pomfrey was back. There was another knock at the door. Didn't these people have anything better to do with their lives? The smell of hot chicken noodle soup filled the air. He assumed one of the house elves had brought him and Draco their lunch. There was muttering and a loud thunk as trays were set onto the nightstands next to both the patients.  
  
He felt the left side of his mattress sag as Madame Pomfrey sat down. "I know you're awake Harry" she whispered as she stroked the hair away from his emerald eyes. "I know you don't want to eat, but you need to" she informed him softly. He did nothing. A spoon of hot soup was forced into his mouth. He obediently swallowed, not entirely in the mood for Madame Pomfrey's fussing. When the last bit of soup was in his belly she stood and walked over to Draco, feeding him the way she did Harry.  
  
He mentally sighed. Days in the infirmary were getting dull. He willingly allowed sleep to take over him.  
  
* * *  
  
He awoke close to midnight, eyes still closed. He strained his ears and found himself eavesdropping on a conversation between Headmaster Dumbledore and someone he didn't recognize. Somewhere in the conversation his name popped up.  
  
"The best thing to do would send him to Azkaban. The dementors can deal with him," hissed the voice he didn't know. Azkaban? Let them do what they want, doesn't matter. Just going to die anyways. Why not add another reason to look forward to it?  
  
"No. I will not allow you to do that. This boy needs help, not punishment" came the voice of Dumbledore. He didn't need help. He needed pain.  
  
"I would have agreed if Lucious hadn't filed a complaint. He's doing everything he can to bring this boy there. He does put up a rather good argument."  
  
"Either way he is not going to Azkaban. If you put him in there it'll only make matters worse. The dementors will drown him even deeper into the sea of insanity." If he felt like it, he would have laughed. Who did this person think he was? He wasn't insane.  
  
The mystery man sighed. "What do you suggest we do then? Surely the boy can't stay here. There's no telling what he'll do next."  
  
"I have Severus brewing some potions right now."  
  
"Not to be rude but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"It is important because the potion is a calming potion. In fact Madame Pomfrey has been giving them to him daily. I have seen no strange behavior from him since he first started taking it." He couldn't listen anymore. These people were bloody insane. Calming potion, bah! Whoever heard of such a crazy thing? Ah well, if they wanted to be dumb he may as well let them. He sighed and allowed darkness to embrace him into a tight hug.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Madame Pomfrey was running around the infirmary. Harry Potter was terribly sick and delusional. There was a knock on the door, the woman ran to answer it. She sighed with relief as Dumbledore stepped inside, a worried look planted on his face.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong sir. He keeps asking for Sirius Black and his parents. Earlier today he even asked for Remus. I don't know what to do. I don't know what's wrong sir, I really don't. I-" the headmaster held up his hand for silence. She quickly closed her mouth and followed him to Harry's bedside.  
  
He was very pale. His eyes were snapped open and was shaking slightly. He couldn't feel any part of his body. He wanted Sirius, his mum, and his dad. He wanted Remus. He wanted everyone he had to consider family by his side. If at all possible his eyes opened even more. His mouth opening and closing like a fish's.  
  
"Si-Sirius he-he he's going to die! Get me Dumbledore! V-Voldemort he- he's going to kill Sirius!" he screamed, shaking violently. The color drained from Madame Pomfrey's face. She sat at the end of the mattress and rubbed Harry's legs. She tried desperately to calm him. Dumbledore too looked extremely worried.  
  
"He's been like this all day," she whispered, her voice quivering.  
  
"Give him a sleeping potion. Come and fetch me when he wakes." She nodded and ran to get the potion. Dumbledore cupped his hand around Harry's right cheek. "I know Harry. I know," he whispered sadly. He brung his hand back to his side and quickly walked to the door. Madame Pomfrey came back into the room, potion in hand.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I must go write a letter," he opened the door and shut it. Madame Pomfrey released a sigh and forced the potion down Harry's throat. He coughed, and then slowly drifted to sleep. "Poor baby," she said while pushing his hair away from his eyes. "Madame Pomfrey?" called a weak voice from across the room.  
  
"What is it Mr.Malfoy?" she sighed.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Then use the bedpan."  
  
"It's full already." She sighed again and silently wished Snape would give another detention.  
  
A/N - How was that? Not as fun and not as much action as the last chapter but, yeah. Ok, I'm sorry if this story becomes really strange and all, to tell you the truth I have no idea of what's going to happen in the future. The good news is that I have an idea for why he's acting like he is and why he is going insane. Can you guess why? Heh, anyways. Do you all think I making this story too extreme and over dramatic? If so please tell me. Thanks for all reviews. 


End file.
